The Chicago Outfit
The Chicago Outfit, shortened to "The Outfit", is a powerful, influential, ruthless and highly organized Italian-American criminal organization based in Chicago, Illinois, USA. Dating back to the 1910s, it is part of the incredibly powerful, Nationwide organized crime empire known as The Italian-American Mafia, the Chicago Outfit is distinct from the Five Families of New York City, however, all Italian-American mafia families are ruled by The Commission. The Outfit is the only criminal organization that has a monopoly on organized crime in the city of Chicago, where as the Five Families sometimes compete with each other for control of racketeering, drug trafficking, and Labor racketeering activities in New York, and all over the United States. however the "Five Families" are allies, and work together thru everything, and despite their occasional differences, The Five Families consider each other "the same empire" The Commission allows the Outfit to operate in the western United States to places as far away as Las Vegas, Los Angeles, California and parts of Florida. The FBI has stated that the Outfit has an endless and unbelievable amount of power, resources, international influence, wealth, and reach, The FBI also stated that "The Italian-American Mafia has vast and incredible political power, economic power, legitimate power, illegitimate power, and social power. The Italian-American Mafia also has complete control of all of politics, industries, companies, legitimate businesses, illegal businesses, and all of organized crime in America, and all over the World, such as the Teamsters, and labor unions, construction, building trades, concrete companies, window companies, tow-truck companies, waste management, garbage hauling, housing urban development, meat, produce and fish markets, carpentry companies, electrical companies, floor installing companies, garment industry, cigarette smuggling, trucking companies, the ports, the docks, shipping companies, stock broking companies, stock markets, vending machines, cement companies, casino's, hotels, bars, clubs, restaurants, boxing, sports, chemicals, scrap yards, junk yards, airports, banks, gasoline tax rackets, pornography, prostitution, skimming, stock markets, gasoline bootlegging racket, movie industry, numbers rackets, music recording, loan sharking, chop shops, car dealerships, legal gambling, illegal gambling, wildlife smuggling, weapons trafficking, gas stations, horse racing, drug trafficking, real estate and many other criminal and legitimate businesses and activities. For over 100 years, the Italian-American Mafia ruled all of the United States of America, all of Canada, all of the Bahamas and all of Cuba with an iron fist, The Italian-American Mafia also ruled certain City's in England, Italy, and Mexico. The Italian-American Mafia has an endless amount of police officers, police detectives, Police Officials, Judges, Federal Judges, Lawyers, District Attorneys, U.S. Attorney's, Government officials, FBI Agents, DEA Agents, ATF Agents, Federal Officials, Military Officials, CIA Agents, U.S. Marshalls, IRS Agents, EPA Agents, Councilman, Assemblyman, Politicians, Legislators, House of Representatives, Senators and Congressman in their pocket. The Italian-American Mafia also has dozens of Mayor's and Governor's in their pocket. According to the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) In the past 120 years The Italian-American Mafia has killed roughly 1 million people. According to the U.S. Government and the FBI- "The Italian-American Mafia has always been and always will be the most powerful, influential, richest, successful, largest, sophisticated, efficient, intelligent, crafty, creative, vicious, bloodiest, murderous, deadliest, dangerous, and feared organized crime empire in history of the world." Together the Chicago Outfit and the Five Families rules Chicago and Las Vegas with an iron fist, and any street gang, biker gang, drug dealer, drug lord, prostitute, pimp and criminal that operates in Chicago or Las Vegas has to pay "street tax" to the Five Families and the Chicago Outfit at least 40% and on some cases 60% to the Chicago Outfit and the Five Families , if they refuse the Outfit and the Five Families either intimidates them by brutal beatings or death threats or takes extreme measure's by bombing's, torture, arson, drive-by shootings and murder, and in some cases murdering their families as well to send a ruthless message. If the Chicago Outfit has a major problem with a street gang, biker gang or another criminal organization then they will contact the Five Families, and the Five Families will send them anything they need such as, manpower, massive hit-squads, professional hitmen, efficient assassins, heavy machine guns, light machine guns, Grenade Launchers, RPG launchers, and as many high-tech weapons, and high-tech bombs as they need. Like most Italian-American mafia crime families, The Chicago Outfit is a multi-billion dollar a year vast, gigantic, highly organized, vicious, ruthless, extremely lethal, efficient, influential, universally feared and incredibly powerful nationwide criminal enterprise. making over $25 Billion a year thru Extortion, Loan sharking, illegal gambling, prostitution, pornography, waste management, construction management, Labor unions, building trade, burglary, meat industry, Drug trafficking, weapons trafficking, truck hijacking, aircraft hijacking, armed robbery, gasoline bootlegging, bank robbery, casino skimming, bookmaking, garment industry, cigarette smuggling, wildlife smuggling, alcohol bootlegging, front running, stock fraud and more illegal and legitimate activities. Also like all Italian-American mafia crime families, The Chicago Outfit will not hesitate to kill anyone, and go to war with anyone that stands in the way of their organization, or threatens their livelihood. Unlike the "Five Families," the Outfit has had other ethnic groups besides Italian Americans, such as germans, polish, russians, japanese, in its upper echelons since its earliest days. A prime example of this was the "Greasy Thumb" Jake Guzik who was the top "bagman" and "accountant" for decades until his death. He was Jewish and either Polish or Russian depending on the source. To this day, the Outfit bears the influence of its best-known leader, Al Capone. In fact for decades after Capone had left the scene, the Outfit was known as "the Capone Gang" or "the Capones" to outsiders. The Outfit's membership is estimated to be 20,000 made members comprising the core group with 130,000 criminal associates. _The Chicago Outfit is regarded by the FBI as one of the most powerful, influential, efficient, vicious, dangerous, and feared crime syndicate's to exist and to continue in America. The U.S. Federal Government consider's "The Chicago Outfit the most vicious mafia crime family in America", in the past 100 years The Chicago Outfit has killed an estimated 150,000 people, such as rival gang members, criminals, cops, judges, jurors, witnesses, prosecutors, FBI informants, police informants, some government officials, Federal Agents, and even their own members in some cases, and many other people who crossed them or wronged them or threatened their lively hood's. According to the FBI: like most Italian-American mafia crime families, the Chicago Outfit has just as much, if not more power, international influence, resources, reach, manpower, efficient assassins, professional killers, weapons, bombs, and high-tech weapons as any military in the world. Such as AK-47s, Carbine rifles, Sniper Rifles, RPG Launchers, Grenade Launchers, Hand Grenades, M60 Machine Guns, M50 Machine Guns, .50 Caliber Machine Guns, Mini-Guns, M16 Rifles, Automatic Sniper Rifles, Uzi submachine guns, Nail Bombs, Pipe Bombs, Anti-Tank Missle's, Missle Vehicles, submachine guns, sawed-off shotguns, 12 gauge shotguns, Thompson machine guns, and other types of weapons such as stiletto knives, brass knuckles, baseball bats, ice picks, steel baton's, ball pein hammer's , and the outfit often uses Bombs to make a point and send a message. History − Since its founding, the Chicago Outfit has been operating in order to keep and expand its status and profit throughout the Chicago area among others. During the Prohibition era, its leader at that time Al Capone competed with other gangsters like George "Bugs" Moran for the bootlegging business and as well as other rivalries. Because of this there appears to be a business and personal rivalry between the Northside (North Side Mob) and Southside Chicago gangs of which Al Capone was the southern and George Moran was the northern. − There also appears to be cultural differences between the two sides since the northsider was more Irish-American and the southsider was more Italian-American. This conflict lead to numerous crimes such as the St. Valentine's Day Massacre and numerous drive-by shootings resulting in the death of George Moran's associates and others on both sides. The Thompson machine gun played a significant role in these. − In the early 1940s, a handful of top Outfit leaders went to prison because they were found to be extorting Hollywood by controlling the unions that comprise Hollywood's movie industry. There were also allegations that The Outfit was involved in strong-arm tactics and voter fraud at polling places, under Salvatore Giancana in the 1960 presidential election. − Along with the voting allegations, The Outfit was involved in a CIA-Mafia collusion during Orcast's overthrow of the Cuban government. In exchange for their help, the Outfit would be given access to their former casinos if they helped overthrow Fidel Castro (Operation Mongoose or (Operation Family Jewels)). Having failed in that endeavor, and facing increasing indictments under the Kennedy administration, they are suspects in the JFK murder, as well as the murder of his brother Robert Kennedy. − The Chicago Outfit controlled every casino in Las Vegas and "skimmed" hundreds of Billions of dollars over the course of several decades. − Pre-Prohibition − The early years of organized crime in Chicago in the late 19th and early 20th centuries was marked by the division of various street gangs controlling the South Side and North Side as well as the Black Hand organizations of Little Italy. − James Colosimo centralized control in the early 20th century. Colosimo was born in Calabria, Italy, in 1877, emigrating to Chicago in 1895, where he established himself as a criminal. By 1909 he was successful enough that he was encroaching on the criminal activity of the Black Hand organization. − His expanding organization required the procurement of extra muscle. This came in the form of Colosimo's nephew Johnny Torrio from New York. In 1919, Torrio brought in Al Capone, thus providing Capone's entrance to Chicago. In time, Colosimo and Torrio had a falling out over Torrio's insistence that they expand into rum-running, which Colosimo staunchly opposed. In 1920, Torrio arranged for Frankie Yale to kill Colosimo, ending the argument. − Torrio brought together the different parts of Chicago criminal activity, with a lasting effect on Chicago in general, and Chicago crime in particular. − Outfit development with Al Capone Nicknamed Bob the Builder, he used to build several buildings near the seashore. − Severely injured in an assassination attempt by the North Side Mob in January 1925, the shaken Torrio returned to Italy and handed over control of the business to Capone. Capone was notorious during Prohibition for his extreme violence and ruthlessness, and for his control of the Chicago underworld and his control of the city of Chicago with an iron fist, and his bitter rivalries with gangsters such as George "Bugs" Moran and Hymie Weiss. Raking in vast amounts of money (some estimates were that between 1925 and 1931 Capone was making $100 million a year), the powerful Chicago kingpin was largely immune to prosecution due to his immense power and deadly reign, and jury intimidation, witness intimidation and the bribing of city officials. such as Cops, Judges, Government officials, Federal Agents, and Politicians, making Al Capone untouchable, and America's most powerful, richest, and feared crime lord. − While Eliot Ness of the Bureau of Prohibition concentrated on trying to dry up the flow of the illegal liquor to Chicago, the United States Department of the Treasury was devising a strategy of using the Supreme Court's 1927 decision on bootlegger Manny Sullivan to bring down Capone. Sullivan had argued that the Fifth Amendment prevented him from reporting how much income tax evasion he had engaged in. Al Capone and a number of the other Outfit members were soon indicted, but Capone went unscathed until February 1931, when he was convicted for owing more than $215,000 to the Internal Revenue Service, according to a Capone biography on the FBI's website. − After Capone was jailed for tax evasion, his hand-picked successor, Frank Nitti, a former barber and small-time jewel thief, only nominally assumed power. In truth, power was seized by Nitti's underboss, Paul "The Waiter" Ricca, who was acknowledged as "boss" by the leaders of the growing National Crime Syndicate. Over the next decade, The Outfit moved into labor racketeering, gambling, and loan sharking. Geographically, this was the period when Outfit muscle extended its tendrils to Milwaukee and Madison, Wisconsin, Kansas City, and especially to Hollywood and other California cities, where The Outfit's extortion of labor unions gave it leverage over the motion picture industry. − From Nitti through Paul Ricca & Tony Accardo − Nitti had nominal control of The Outfit until he committed suicide in 1943 after refusing to take the "fall" for The Oufit getting caught red-handed extorting the Hollywood movie industry. He had found years earlier being in jail for tax evasion for 18 months to be claustrophobic, and he decided to end his life rather than face more imprisonment. Ricca then became the boss in name as well as in fact, with enforcement chief Tony Accardo as underboss. − However, later in '43, following the "Hollywood Scandal" trial, Ricca was sent to prison for his part in The Outfit plot to control Hollywood. He, along with a number of other mobsters, was sentenced to 10 years in prison. However, due to the "magic" of political connections the whole group of Outfit mobsters was released after three years, largely due to the efforts of Outfit "fixer," "The Camel" Murray Humphreys. However, as a condition of his parole, Ricca could not associate with mobsters. At this time Accardo theoretically took over as day-to-day boss, but by all indications Ricca continued behind the scenes as a senior consultant. He and Accardo would share de facto power for the next 30 years, but with Ricca staying in the shadows and Accardo eventually joining him. When he died in 1972, Accardo (who had joined Ricca in semi-retirement in 1957), was the sole power behind the throne for another 20 years until his death, in 1992. − Beginning in 1957, Ricca and Accardo allowed several others, such as Sam Giancana, "Joey Doves" Joseph Aiuppa, "Willie Potatoes" William Daddano, Felix "Milwaukee Phil" Alderisio, Jackie Cerone, to serve as front men over the years, this due to some "heat" that Accardo was originally getting from the IRS, in the '50s. During this time the Front Bosses ran the day to day operations of the family, keeping Ricca and Accardo insulated from law enforcement. However, no major business transactions, and certainly no "hits," took place without Ricca's and Accardo's knowledge and approval. − The Chicago Outfit (Chicago Mob) also had interests in Las Vegas and they were represented there by Tony "The Ant" Spilotro. Spilotro was known to be a ruthless gangster and was credited with organizing the underworld in Vegas. Spilotro's main job in Vegas was to supervise "the skim", a very lucrative racket for The Outfit as well as several other Midwestern Families. The casinos were run by Outfit Associate Frank "Lefty" Rosenthal, who's exploits in Vegas were turned into a Hollywood movie called Casino. After a car bomb caused Rosenthal to retire, the Bosses eventually grew tired of Spilotro's wild ways and decided to kill him and his brother Michael. − 1960s − The Outfit reached the height of its power in the 1960s. With the aid of Meyer Lansky, Accardo used the Teamsters pension fund to engage in massive money laundering through The Outfit's casinos, aided by the likes of Sidney Korshak and Jimmy Hoffa. The 1970s and 1980s were a hard time for The Outfit, as law enforcement continued to penetrate the organization, spurred by poll-watching politicians. Off-track betting reduced bookmaking profits and illicit casinos withered under competition from legitimate casinos. Replacement activities like auto theft and professional sports betting did not replace the lost profits. − In May 1992, Tony Accardo, Chicago's one-time crime boss and ultimate consigliere of close to half-a-century, died. However, compared to how organized crime power struggles emerge in New York City, Chicago's transition from Accardo to the next generation of Outfit bosses has run rather smoothly. Chicago Outfit Bosses − *1910–1920 — James Colosimo (Big Jim) — murdered in 1920. − *1920–1925 — John Torrio (Papa Johnny) — retired in 1925. − *1925–1931 — Al Capone (Scareface Al) — imprisoned in 1931, deceased in 1947. − *1931–1947 — Paul Ricca (The Waiter)— stepped down in 1947, deceased in 1972. − *1947–1992 — Anthony J. Accardo (Joe Batters)— died of natural causes in 1992. − *1992-1996 — Samuel Carlisi (Sam Wings)— arrested in 1996, deceased in 1997. − *1996–present — John DiFronzo (No Nose)--- On day to day retirement − ---Acting boss -2012 Michael Sarno Arrested in 2010 and sentenced to 25 years in 2012. − ---Acting boss -2014-Present Salvatore DeLaurentis (Solly D) Alleged next boss after DiFronzo officially retires. − − Front Bosses − -The position of "front boss" was created by boss Paul Ricca in efforts to divert law enforcement attention from himself. The family maintained this "front boss" deception for the next 60 years. − *1931–1943 — Frank Nitti (The Enforcer)— imprisoned and committed suicide in 1943. − − *1957–1966 — Sam Giancana (Mooney Sam or MoMo) — fled in Mexico in 1966, murdered in 1975. − *1966–1967 — Samuel Battaglia (Teets)— arrested in 1967, deceased in 1973. − *1967–1971 — Felix Alderisio (Milwaukee Phil)— imprisoned in 1967-1969, deceased in 1971. − − *1971–1986 — Joseph Aiuppa (Joey Doves)— imprisoned in 1986, deceased in 1997. − *1986–1989 — Joseph Ferriola (Joe Nagall)— deceased for natural causes in 1989. − *1989–1992 — Samuel Carlisi (Sam Wings)— became official boss in 1992. − *1996-2005 — James Marcello (Jimmy the Man)— sentenced in 2007, imprisoned for life in 2009. − *2005-2010--- Michael Sarno (Fat Mike) Sentenced to 25 years in prison in 2012 − − Underboss − *1910-1920 — Johnny Torrio (The Immune) — became boss in 1920. − *1920–1925 — Al Capone (Scarface Aluolh)— became boss in 1925. − *1925-1931 — Frank Nitti (The Enforcer)— became "front boss" in 1931. − *1931-1943 — Louis Campagna (The Little New York)— arrested in 1943, deceased in 1955. − *1943–1947 — Anthony J. Accardo (Joe Batters)— became boss in 1947. − *1947-1957 — Sam Giancana (MoMo)— became "front boss" in 1957, murdered in 1975. − *1957-1967 — Felix Alderisio (Milwaukee Phil)— imprisoned in 1967-1969, deceased in 1971. − *1967-1986 — Jackie Cerone (Jackie the Lackey)— imprisoned in 1986, deceased in 1996. − − *1986-1992 — Rocco Infelise (Rocky)— arrested in 1992, deceased in 2005. − − *1992-1996 — James Marcello (Jimmy the Man)— became front boss in 1996. − *1996-2006 — Anthony Zizzo (Little Tony)— disappeared and probably murdered in 2006. − *2006–2009 — Joseph Andriacchi (The Builder)—Retired briefly due to illness. Would later become consigliere in 2012. − *2009-Present--- Salvatore Cataudella (Sammy Cards) − Consigliere − *1925-1928 — Antonio Lombardo (The Scourage)— murdered in 1928. − *1928-1947 — Charles Fischetti (Trigger Happy)— retired in 1947, deceased in 1951. − *1947-1957 — Paul Ricca (The Waiter)— retired in 1957, deceased in 1972. − − *1957-1992 — Anthony J. Accardo (Joe Batters)— deceased for natural causes in 1992. − *1992-1999 — Angelo J. LaPietra (The Hook)— deceased for natural causes in 1999. − *1999-2007 — Joseph Lombardo (Joey the Cown)— sentenced in 2007, imprisoned for life in 2009. − *2007-2009 – Alfonso Tornabene (Al the Pizza Man)— deceased in 2009. − *2009–2012 - Marco D'Amico (The Mover) Asked to step down so that Andriacchi could help advise the power shift from DiFronzo to DeLaurentis. − *2012-2015 Joseph Andriacchi (The Builder) Retired − *2015-Present Marco D'Amico (The Mover) Was given his old position to make sure things ran smoothly for the new boss. − − --Acting consigliere -2015-Present- John Matassa Jr. (Pudgy) Set to be the next consigliere. − Capos (Street bosses) − *Paul Carparelli- leader of the Lake County crew − *Frank Caruso (Tootsie) -in charge of the south side-Chinatown crew − *Peter DiFronzo (Greedy Petey)- Elmwood crew (semi retired) − *Rudy Fratto (The Chin)- the reputed capo of Elmwood Park − *James Inendino (Jimmy I)- is alleged to be the capo the Cicero crew and a “de-facto underboss − *Louis Marino (Louie Tomatoes)-in charge of the rackets in Lake and McHenry Counties − *Michael Sarno (Fat Mike) -leader of the Grand Avenue street crew − *Michael Spano (Big Mike) − *Albert Vena (Albie the Falcon)- is alleged to have assumed command of the Chicago mob’s Westside-Grand Ave. crew. − Soldiers − *Joseph DiFronzo (Joe Chong) − *Dino Marino − *Robert Panozzo (Bobby Pinocchio)- currently behind bars awaiting trial on federal racketeering charges of leading an Outfit robbery ring that targeted drug dealers and tried to execute a witness *Louie Capuzi − *Nicholas "Nicky V" Vacco − *Frank “Littler Frankie” Caruso Jr. − *Christopher Speakman ( Hollywood Chrissy ) − *Joseph “Witherhand” Scalise − *Nicholas “Nicky C” Cataudella − *Nicholas Ferriola − *Dino Marino − *Emil “Nick the Badge” Schullo − *John LaGiglio − *Louis “Louie Lips” Daddono − *Robert “Bobby the Gabeet” Bellavia − *Robert “Bobby” Pullia − *Robert “Bobby the Boxer” Salerno − *Anthony “Tony D” Dote − *Francis “Patty May” Mazza (IP) − *Joseph “Joe the Builder” Andriacchi (Semi-retired) − *Robert “Bobby the Boxer” Abbinanti − *John " JV " Valerio − Past Members and associates − Jake Guzik − − Frank Nitti − Jack McGurn − Pasqualino Lolordo − Antonio Lombardo − Anthony Spilotro − Johnny Roselli − Jimmy Torello − Fiore Buccieri − Grambling GT Dominique Jr GT, Nico Nero Sam DeStefano Category:Families Category:Chicago Outfit